Caring for a pet often requires a pet owner to have a variety of different pet care articles readily at hand, and gathering all the necessary pet care articles before conducting a pet related activity can be time consuming. For example, disposable pet sanitation bags are an essential pet care article and are commonly used to pick up and contain pet waste for later disposal. Such bags may be used in both indoor and outdoor settings for cleaning waste left in litterboxes or collecting waste on the ground while walking one's dog. Furthermore, outdoor activities may require that the pet owner place a leash or a jacket on the pet.
Although examples of devices for holding pet care accessories or storing and dispensing pet sanitation bags may be found within the prior art, these devices do not provide a single solution for storing both the sanitation bags and the necessary pet care accessories, thus requiring the pet owner to retrieve these articles separately prior to conducting a pet related activity. In contrast a device that would store both pet sanitation bags and a leash next to a door allows the pet owner to leash the pet and retrieve the bags prior to exiting the building to conduct outdoor activities. Similarly, storing both pet sanitation bags along with a scooper near a litterbox ensures that both essential pet care articles are readily at hand, thus simplifying the task of cleaning the litterbox. Another deficiency of devices within the prior art concerns a flaw inherent in existing containers for dispensing pet sanitation bags. Existing containers for pet sanitation bags have a single opening, making it difficult to reach any remaining bags stored within when the supply of bags within the container is close to depletion, especially when the container is large. Reducing the size of the container would shrink the number of sanitation bags contained and require frequent replenishment. A need therefore exists for a caddy which stores and provides efficient access to a large quantity of pet sanitation bags, which further stores additional pet care accessories and can be positioned at a location most convenient to pet owners.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.